Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 May 2016
06:57 hey 07:05 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> heeeey 07:05 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> ßß 12:45 Anyone here? 12:46 @Megaphantaze 12:46 Ship 12:47 What ship? 12:47 Shipload of pears 12:48 Hey 12:48 I am playing minecrafgt 12:48 On my sister's account 12:48 Because I am lazy to buy my own 12:49 Yep, a new meme is about to be done 12:49 * Dragonfunk948 is playing 1677 12:49 Hi Lucas 12:49 Hi :) 12:49 Long time no see 12:49 Hi maxim :) 12:49 Yea :P 12:50 I got angry just studying my science notes XD 12:50 How is it going with your CCS journey, :D 12:50 Who is he? 12:50 Brace yourself 12:50 Boo XD 12:50 ? 12:50 What happened XD 12:50 get your banhammers ready 12:50 That did not offend me. 12:50 I lost my banhammer :( 12:50 Please, don't joke 12:50 Another kick, then ban? 12:51 No jokes, no fun, fine... :( 12:51 Hi. 12:51 Hi Bp 12:51 Maxim/ 12:51 Here is a joke 12:51 (lucas) 12:51 Hi. 12:51 Why did Adele cross the road? 12:51 to say hello from the other side 12:51 To say hello from the other side. 12:51 (facepalm) 12:51 Old joke XD 12:52 You spoiled it.. 12:52 OK NEW JOKE 12:52 XD 12:52 He lft 12:52 *left 12:52 Why did Kim Jong Un cross the road? 12:52 What Lionel Richie said to Adele on the other side of the road? 12:52 Because he wanted to go to the south. 12:52 "Hello. Is it me you're looking for?" 12:53 XD 12:53 Hi catinthedark :P 12:53 Hi Cat 12:53 Hey guys! :) 12:53 Hi Catherine 12:53 (facepalm) 12:53 Oops. 12:53 Cat! Lol Michael, hi. 12:53 Catherine? (rofl) 12:53 He always does that. 12:54 Derpy Derp :S 12:54 (lucash181) 12:54 That is the joke I always pull. 12:54 It's his little gag I guess. 12:54 (derp) 12:54 :P 12:54 (troll) 12:59 Hey anyone want to hear a joke? 12:59 Hi 12:59 do u believe in Allah 12:59 Why did Kim Jong-un cross the road? 01:00 To try to get to South Korea! 01:00 Oh no 01:00 I remember that guy again 01:00 Me too 01:00 He asked me if I was a muslim 01:00 K06, J70, now U32? -_- 01:00 What's next -_- 01:00 Z99? 01:00 ^ -_- 01:01 A16? 01:01 B48? 01:01 XD 01:01 Why did nobody hear my joke :( 01:01 Hi Chaney! 01:01 Hi Chaney. 01:01 Heya CHAYNEIGH :P 01:02 (fp) 01:02 Hi all. 01:02 Darn! 01:02 * ChaneyTheSamurott just eats his breakfast 01:02 Lucas PM 01:03 Ok 01:05 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Revives chat 01:06 Chat is officialy alive with this message. 01:07 @Dragonfunk948 01:07 What are you doing Drag? 01:07 I failed Level 1000 XD 01:08 LOL 01:08 Playing 1678 01:11 How do you know the condouctor's name is Casey? 01:12 That's a weird name for him 01:14 Excuse me everyone ignored what I said 01:14 I am trying to pay attention to my other chat. 01:15 Why did Kim Jong-un Cross the road'? 01:16 He wanted to go the south -_- 01:16 People literally can scroll up XD 01:16 People ignored it 01:16 WITHOUT RATING THE JOKE 01:17 I rate it a 6 :P 01:17 I have no sense of humour literally 01:17 And yet I still laugh at the try not to laugh challenges 01:18 Duh, me too, Lucas XD 01:18 XD 01:18 They are hilarious XD 01:18 Especially challenge 9 XD 01:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZiVWXjsaJg No, It is called The song of the Wikian Revolution 01:19 As you can see, Wikia is going crazy 01:19 Since May is comedy month 01:20 Chaney, your birthday is tomorrow, right? 01:20 I got the fireworks 01:20 Nope. But it is this month. 01:21 Andvwe're back 01:22 U32 01:22 We only believe to a justice 01:22 Heh 01:22 U32 is banned 01:22 That's what I would have said 01:23 Hey everyone 01:23 Hi Kájka Kaňka 01:24 Dragon, PM. 01:24 * Kájka Kaňka hands everyone a condom filled with Samurott sperm 01:24 Ummm... What the heck? O_O 01:24 Ewww -_- 01:24 Why do you give me that? 01:25 Give it to Samurott 01:25 Ewwwww 01:25 ... 01:25 WHAT EVEN 01:25 (ew) 01:25 o.o 01:25 Hi NRN 01:25 Kajka stop that 01:26 Anyway, back 01:26 Hi 01:26 * Kájka Kaňka eats a pair of shoes 01:26 I was checking up for inactive members 01:26 Kajka, stop that 01:26 Its not funny 01:26 It's a troll 01:27 Yes 01:27 Oops I almost accidentally kicked someone 01:29 Oh man, a trollfest and I must eat 01:30 Yes 01:30 U32 was probably J70 sockpuppet 01:30 K06, NRN, K06. 01:32 What's K06 01:32 Sockpuppet of religious user? 01:32 K06 was first who was talking about religion. 01:33 Then J70 which was banned for religion and taking drugs 01:33 Then U32? 01:34 Yeah. 01:34 Yusuf is about to be blocked in jelly wiki 01:35 Then block him? 01:35 Not yet 01:35 One more unnecessary edit=3 days 01:35 If I was you, I would do it now. And indefinite. 01:36 Yusuf is blocked in both ccsw and soda wiki 01:37 Indefinite? 01:38 this wiki Mario blocked him indefinitely 01:38 Soda wiki I heard from Fzs 2 years 01:40 He never improved, so he deserves infinite block. 01:40 Yes 01:42 Okay, does everyone know what has been done with variety? 01:42 Blocked infinite 01:42 Yes 01:42 But there's more 01:42 I have convinced him to stop sockpuppeting 01:42 World Thirty-One 01:42 Guys, do you think this page should be there 01:43 Who created that? 01:43 Since World Thirty have not been relesed 01:43 Dylan.miller 01:43 Again? 01:44 Delete 01:45 So here's hint for you all 01:45 Deleted. 01:45 If you see a sockpuppet owner who you can contact, tryvto convince them that sockpuppeting doesn't solve anything 01:46 Can you protect that page Chaney 01:46 Seems it has been created 2nd time 01:51 And now I am rollback on two King game Wikias 01:51 Absw and ? 01:51 BWS2W 01:54 <3litecandycrusher> t-TEN PEOPLE ON CHAT?! O_O i never thought that could happen again! hi all! o/ 01:55 Yes 01:55 And another good hint: Better a new friend than an old enemy 01:58 Me and my DDS comments 01:58 Because everyone claims it as hard game, I am putting insulting messages relating to the "Episode completed" screen 01:58 They only insult the game 01:59 Umm how's that BWS2W sore looser 01:59 Variety blocked him 01:59 But now that guy sockpuppeted 02:00 Where 02:00 Maybe he used proxy IP 02:00 BWS2W 02:00 <3litecandycrusher> was he a vandal? 02:00 Somewhat 02:00 Changing the difficulty categories 02:00 Well, he put own difficulties without starting discussion about it 02:00 <3litecandycrusher> i just looked for his username, but it says it's unexistent :S 02:01 Who 02:01 Because he is Wikia contributor 02:01 Anonymous user 02:02 <3litecandycrusher> oh 02:02 I need to go now it's late in here 02:02 I heard in order to change difficulty, it must be decided in the level's comments 02:02 <3litecandycrusher> see ya NRN o/ 02:02 But you can't just say "It's difficult" and then put the difficulty 02:02 Seeya 02:05 I am almost done with BWS2 02:06 Only 28 levels left 02:07 <3litecandycrusher> anyways how is everyone today? i haven't talked to many of you in a while 02:07 It goes well 02:07 Gtg. 02:09 hellop 02:10 Hi (wave) 02:10 1700 is a milestone level, and I think it should be insanely hard for sure. Any thoughts 02:10 i mean mixed milestone 02:12 <3litecandycrusher> there's quite a lot of popcorn in that level! :O and yeah, based off the comments, it's very hard or insanely hard 02:15 Weba Micheal 02:15 tc micheal 02:16 Hi. 02:16 I jave 314 edits so far 02:16 (I'm back) 02:16 -have 02:21 gtg guys 02:21 see you probably tomorrow or next week 02:23 <3litecandycrusher> bye lucas o/ 02:24 bye 02:33 <3litecandycrusher> i'm bored :/ 02:37 I play some ludum dare games 02:37 Right now I review Cloudy 02:40 All of us have stars. 02:43 Yes we have 02:43 I glitched a cloud out of the game 02:44 Next game is Galaxy shifter 02:49 Whoa 02:49 Hahhahahah 02:53 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 02:54 bye 03:52 Fudge you Stella 03:52 I start to rebel soon like that sore looser for bubble fudging witch saga level 03:53 hey 03:54 See here to learn about how to update new navboxes for levels 04:18 hey Edwin 04:20 Can anyone teach Dmorris to design real levels? 04:20 Hey, the new navboxes seems too much time to edit? Is it needed to run a bot toedit them? 04:21 .......I've given those materials to that. 04:21 But she also write wrong. 04:21 Ask DCG 04:21 He did this 04:29 I mean Dmorris write code wrong problem: I have given the template to reference, but seems she goes to this wiki once a week, then nothing changes to it. 04:34 She is novice with creating own level 04:34 She has no idea about level designing yet 04:34 Her idea right now is, that you must pick up an existing level 04:35 It should help id you put ways to create level 04:35 And she had make 3 blogs about those ideas! 04:36 and wrong codes! 04:58 Didn't you used to have Blaze the cat as your pic? 04:59 Hey Chaney 04:59 Hey Jacob. 04:59 How are you? 05:00 I'm good, just a bit busy. 05:00 Oh. I'm about to play candy crush. Haven't played it in over a week 05:00 I am on 867 :/ 05:01 I'm on 1545 05:02 Back 05:02 What's that treasure ahead thing? 05:03 I don't know. 05:03 let's fart 05:04 fart fart fart like fart fart fart 05:04 No thank you 05:05 1680 sucks 05:05 1545 does too 05:06 867 does as well. 05:06 1680 has no difficulty 05:07 IH in my opinion 05:08 Chaney, did you lock that troll that just came here? 05:08 Welcome back Maxim 05:08 Who? 05:08 Fiona puppet? 05:08 Yeah 05:08 Hey :( 05:08 Hi maxim 05:09 I'm feeling like I should leave :( 05:10 why? 05:11 I was just happy and I made a joke... Suddenly BANG! 05:11 Like I can't joke at all :( 05:12 Uh you spelled it right 05:12 Huh? 05:13 We had so many trolls today so we are not sure who is real person here among new users 05:14 But still, this was no reason to kick me :( 05:14 Maxim is new account. Doesn't mean he's a troll 05:15 I joined because I wanted to have some fun with other users :( 05:15 Fun as joking around CCS and other games 05:16 That's what confuses us 05:16 We are sorry if our kicks made you upset 05:17 Roseturnip made me upset - since Roseturnip was the only one who kicked me :( 05:17 They only kick people who misbehave 05:17 And also told me to not to joke :( 05:17 But to think of it, you got kicked from justvsaying boo with emoticon 05:18 That may made rose suspicious 05:18 Other users have done that as well, and did they get kicked? No! 05:18 I don't know if there is another troll using same commenting style 05:18 But we are still discussing about it 05:19 If you truly are good user, I will demand an apologize from Rose 05:19 Unless he knows more 05:19 I am :( 05:19 I haven't done anything else :( 05:20 Can someone else tell to Rose 05:20 I can't send messages to him 05:20 I have seen some things, but Maxim hasn't done something bad 05:20 He was just joking a little 05:21 But at least he is more persistent than the other user I accidentally banned 05:25 Just message Rose that Maxim is innocent until further notice 05:27 fuck you 05:32 I lol it 05:32 Humph 05:32 I was about to design robot masters, then troll attacks 07:57 hey NRN 07:58 Hi 08:34 Test 08:34 Anyone 2016 05 07